


Out of the Box

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [3]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never goes smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Box

"Sam?"

Three guns snapped up, pointed into the box.

"Yeah, Dean."

The "plexiglass" fronts had disappeared from the side columns. Behind where each of those fronts had been stood a man. They were tall, comely, and armed.

"What'd you rig the weapons lockers with?"

The taller man had a bowie knife in his hand. The other held a long-barreled handgun.

"Uhm... holy oil, half a pound of C-4, deluxe spice rack assortment," said the man with the knife.

"That's what I thought. Lady, there's a kilo of really old plastic explosive wired to the lid of that box you're messing with."

Zoe took a step back from the locker without lowering her weapon. "How old?"

"What year is it?"

"2525."

"About five hundred years."

"That's assuming they're on the same calendar we were. Could be a couple of millenia gone."

"Thank you, Sam, for that helpful thought."

"But probably not. They're still speaking recognizable English."

"Who the hell are you people?" asked Mal.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and that's my brother, Sam. Who are you?"

Jayne snorted. "You got Moses in there, too?"

"Shut up, Jayne. I'm Malcolm Reynolds. Captain of this ship."

"Ship?"

"Ship. You are aboard Serenity. My ship. And as we're between planets right now, I am the law. Zoe, frisk 'em. You two gonna hand over the hardware easy-like, or does Jayne here get to shoot you?"

Dean took in the barrel of ice, the puddle on the floor, and three pairs of wet boots, and spread his arms wide. Sam followed suit.

Zoe proceeded to relieve the Winchesters of three guns, five knives, three flasks, and a widely variegated array of small metalwork. Dean objected to giving up the gun he'd had in his hand on the grounds that it had been a gift from his father and wasn't loaded anyway. Jayne pressed his own weapon to Dean's temple. Sam asked if they could get a receipt, maybe? Mal intercommed Kaylee to fetch a tablet. Jayne backed off a step.

Sam saw Kaylee first and whacked Dean lightly on the chest. "I thought you..."

Dean stared. "I did."

"So how...?"

"Dunno."

Kaylee smiled nervously under their combined scrutiny.

"New passengers?"

"Good question, Kaylee. We salvaged their derelict transport on consignment..."

That got Dean's attention away from Kaylee. "Our transport wasn't 'derelict.' It was working just fine until you hijacked it."

"Psst, Dean, shut up." Sam turned a placatory smile on the captain. "We can be passengers, no problem."

Mal was still glaring at Dean. "I found that box fair and square. It and everything in it are mine."

"Fine," said Dean, "but the lockers are booby-trapped, and trust me, you will not be able to defuse them. Don't come crying to me when your crew blows up."

"I could just space you and the tin box you rode in on."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we can work something out. We have whiskey."

"Dude, you are not giving him my Jack Daniel's."

"Who's Jack Daniels?"

"And coffee. You've heard of coffee?"

The captain nodded. It took Sam a minute or two to locate and open the right trunk. From it he produced a one-pound bag of Peet's House Blend, which he opened and held under Mal's nose. The captain looked at it suspiciously, then went back to the intercom and called for the doctor. Simon, when asked to verify the contents of the bag, took a sniff and got a blissed-out look.

"Where did you get this?" Simon asked, and crunched on a bean.

"Evanston," said Sam.

"I don't know where that is," said Mal, "but I take it that's real coffee?"

"Oh, yes," said Simon.

"Then I think we can do business. You two want lunch?"


End file.
